


Almost too Real, but not Real Enough

by joeh



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeh/pseuds/joeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened Jinyoung couldn’t stop himself. He had his arm around a red haired and pouting Mark, the elder’s bottom lip jutting out obscenely and before Jinyoung could think about his actions, before he could stop himself, he had leaned in already and placed a slightly hesitant yet very rushed kiss on the other’s cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost too Real, but not Real Enough

The first time it happened Jinyoung couldn’t stop himself. He had his arm around a red haired and pouting Mark, the elder’s bottom lip jutting out obscenely and before Jinyoung could think about his actions, before he could stop himself, he had leaned in already and placed a slightly hesitant yet very rushed kiss on the other’s cheek. Immediately Mark turned to look at him, his already big eyes widened and his hand came up to touch the cheek were Jinyoung’s lips had just been.

 

As he looked at Mark realisation hit him and his heart felt like a wild dog, ready to jump out of his chest and chase imaginary bunnies. It was a foolish thing to do, but an impulse is hard to suppress sometimes and he wouldn’t even admit it to himself but at that time he was actually aiming a bit further to the right.

 

To be completely honest Jinyoung was very anxious that things would turn awkward between them after that, but Mark was just the same as always. Letting Jinyoung cling to him and searching out the younger’s proximity. Maybe, Jinyoung figured the older boy thought it was just fan service and didn’t think much of it. Or maybe it wasn’t so weird for two guys to kiss on the cheek in America. From what Jinyoung knew about it being gay isn’t such a big deal there as it was in Korea. Whatever it might be he was glad nothing changed between them.

 

The second time it happened Jinyoung couldn’t stop it either. Before he knew what was happening he felt the softest touch of warm lips against his cheek. Jinyoung turned his head for a second only to lock eyes with a mischievously smiling Mark.

“Revenge.” He explained in non-accented English. “Do you know what revenge is?” the red haired questioned in Korean after a moment. Jinyoung schooled his expression into a slightly bored one and turned back to the camera. He didn’t know what to do. His heart was racing again and in that moment he wanted nothing more then to feel that teasing mouth against his and bite into that pouty bottom lip.

 

He was glad of course that Mark felt comfortable enough with him to do that, but on the other hand those small touches left him carving more. Mark’s cheeks felt so soft and smooth under his lips and the older boy’s lips felt warm and plump against his heated skin. Jinyoung couldn’t help but think about what would happen if their lips finally touched. He decided that even though he wanted to he wouldn’t kiss the other’s lips. That was a line he didn’t dare cross, since it couldn’t be called simple fan service anymore and couldn’t be written off as a sign of friendship. If the chance presented itself though, he would kiss Mark’s cheek again. After all that was a pleasure he was allowed to indulge in.

 

The third time it happened it felt too natural to not do it. They were live, filming the Naver Starcast when his elbow accidently brushed against Mark’s cheek and the older, being the sensitive little puppy that he was immediately started pouting at Jinyoung as if the younger hit him on purpose. So really brushing his fingers over Mark’s cheekbone and the short hairs at the side of his face and placing a gentle kiss there felt like the most natural thing to do.

 

Again when Mark turned to him with eyes widened in surprise Jinyoung barely managed to suppress a smile at the other’s cute expression. He decided he quite liked the innocent wide eyes look on the older boy’s face.

 

After the cameras were turned off Jinyoung let his finger’s graze along the other’s cheek again.

“Are you ok?” Mark gave him a small smile, his eyes shining as he nodded.

“Yeah, after you kissed it better it didn’t hurt at all.”

 

The fourth time it happened Jinyoung really couldn’t help it since he had to kiss Mark in order to show their teamwork. It felt even more intimate then the kisses before because even thought there was a paper between them it was a kiss on the mouth and the paper wasn’t exactly thick.

 

As Jinyoung raised his shaking hands to place them on Mark’s neck he couldn’t help but gulp at the sight of the other boy cocking his head and closing his eyes. His thumb moved over the other’s soft skin as he slowly leant in, his head cocked in the other direction and eyes closed.

It almost felt too real. Jinyoung felt like he could easily forget the cameras and other members around them and only concentrate on Mark’s even breathing and his heartbeat under Jinyoung’s palm.

 

But the moment was over too quickly and he opened his eyes to see Mark’s eyelashes flutter for a moment before his eyes opened as well. They as looked black as a bottomless lake and Jinyoung couldn’t look away. It was almost too real but at the same time not real enough.

 

The fifth time it happened Jinyoung knows it’s not just fan service anymore. It’s a game they play. A push and pull. He knows that a lot of groups do these little things for the fans, touching and hugging, but they had more of these moments then a lot of groups who had been in the busyness way longer then them.

 

They had talked about how to appease an angry mother when Mark gave him a broomstick that was supposed to represent a bouquet and placed a bold kiss on his cheek. Again Jinyoung barely reacted, not even when Mark’s teasing voice reached his ears and the other’s smile became mischievous again.

 

Jinyoung found himself wanting to wipe it off his face, but he knew that he couldn’t. Again when the cameras were turned off Mark came to him with too wide eyes and the best mock innocent expression he could muster.

“Umma isn’t angry anymore right?” The other wanted to turn away and walk off when Jinyoung took hold of his wrist to stop him.

“You really shouldn’t tease me like that Mark-ah.” Jinyoung heard himself say in a surprisingly serious voice. Mark turned to face him and raised both eyebrows in question.

“I shouldn’t tease you?” the older boy questioned and his expression became slightly hurt. “You’re the one who started all this Jinyoung-ah.” Mark pulled his arm from the other younger’s grasp and pointed an accusing finger at him. “I thought it was ok to do this because you started it!” his voice became louder and he shook his head with a disappointed expression. “I thought you might have liked it as much as me.” Mark ended embarrassedly in a much quieter voice, his eyes locked to the floor and shoulders slouches.

 

This time Jinyoung really didn’t want to stop himself as his hands went to hold the other’s heated face between his hands and place a chaste kiss on the corner of Mark’s lips. Jinyoung pulled back with a smile when he saw the wide eyes expression he came to love on the older boy’s face.

“I did like it as much as you.” He replied making the other crack a sweet smile. The moment of happiness passes quickly though when both boys realised what they had done, the anxiety in their face clearly visible.

“We’re really good friends, right Jinyoung-ah? That’s why this isn’t weird. I mean people in Europe kiss like that to greet each other.” Mark said with a slightly shaky voice. Jinyoung gave him an equally shaky smile and nodded in agreement.

“Yes of course.” His hands let go of the slightly shorter boy and dropped to his side. He knew it was a lie, just as he knew that Mark knew it was a lie. But he supposed for the moment a lie was easier to accept then the truth.

 

Jinyoung reached out and shyly intertwined his pinkie finger with Mark’s. It was almost too real but at the same time not real enough, it was like the sweet state one was in between a dream and the moment of waking up and Jinyoung decided he would enjoy it as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prompt I filled for the [GOT7 Prompt Blog](http://7fics.tumblr.com/) where I'm one of the writers.  
> My K-Pop [tumblr](http://ilikeshiuminalot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
